Love is war
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: -¡Yo Kyle Broflovski le declaro la guerra a Wendy Testaburguer por el amor de Stanly Marsh! -grite. Style vs Standy vs Candy. Mal songfic basado en Love is war de Hatsune Miku. Dedicado a una de las mejores escritoras manganekoveronica.


Desde hace tiempo eh querido escribir un Fanfic STYLE pero no se me ocurria nada. Va dedicado a las Yaoistas que les gusta el Style y en especial a manganekoveronica. Bueno sin mas que agregar espero que lo disfruten.

Cancion: Love is wars

Interprete: Hatsune Miku

CAPITULO 1: Declaro la guerra.

** No hay lugar donde pueda ir con el calor de este amor... Ahhhh!**

Me llamo Kyle Broflovski, un chico judio de 16 años de edad y de vivir en South Park. Mi vida es muy normal pero hay algo que no concuerda en ella.

Como de costumbre, me levante en la mañana para ir a la preparatoria, ya estoy en 2do grado. Me bañe y me cambie para bajar a desayunar. Hay se encontraban mi mamá y mi hermano menor Ike.

-Buenos dias hijo - me saludo mi mamá.

-Buenos dias mamá - bostese.

-Buenos dias Kyle - me saludo mi pequeño hermano Ike.

-Hola hermanito - sacudi su cabello para molestarlo.

-Kyle no me gusta que me digas hermanito, ya tengo 10 años - se quejo.

-No importa que tan grande seas siempre seras mi pequeño hermanito menor - rei.

-No es justo - refunfuño.

-Calmense - dijo mamá - Kyle ¿dormiste bien anoche?

-Si ¿porque no debi hacerlo? - pregunte.

-Lo que pasa es que escuche un llanto de tu habitacion - me dijo.

-Calmate, no paso nada anoche - insisti.

-Oh deacuerdo - mamá me creio pero no se noto muy convensida con mi respuesta.

La verdad era que no dormi muy bien; otra vez este maldito sentimiento me estuvo molestando,el amor que le tengo, esto que siento por esa persona que no siente lo mismo por mi me tortura todo el tiempo.

Fui a acompañar a Ike a la parada de autobus de la escuela.

-Cuidate mucho Ike - le dije.

-No te preocupes Kyle ya no dependo de ti para cuidarme - dijo un poco presumido.

-Seguro que si - lo mire con sarcasmo.

-En serio no es gracioso Kyle - renego.

-Bien nos vemos chico - me despedi de el sonrriendo.

Despues me diriji a la secundaria y en cuestion de minutos llegue.

-Hola Kyle - me saludo mi amigo Kenny.

-¿Que hay Kenny? - dije.

-Hola pobreton, hola judio - reconosi de inmediato inmedia la maldita voz de el culon Eric Cartman.

-No molestes Cartman - le dije enojado.

-Tu siempre jodiendo a todos - dijo Kenny tambien enojado.

-No sean maricas - dijo Cartman.

-Chicos ¿ya llego Stan? - pregunte.

-No lo se - respondio Kenny.

-Bien, tengo que ir al laboratorio a dejar unas cosas. Nos vemos - me fui a el laboratorio a dejar el material de una clase. Todo iba normal hasta que escuche la voz de la persona por la que sufro.

Era mi super mejor amigo Stanly Marsh, pero yo siento mucho mas que eso, yo lo amo, pero el jamas me amaria pues soy un chico.

Lo vi riendo con Wendy Testabuguer y despues la abraso. Pude imaginarme a mi en el lugar de Wendy. Lamentablemente era solo una fantasia tonta. Aun asi yo sufria con echo de ver a Stan sonrreir con Wendy.

** Nubes grises**, **monocromo que se alborota**

**La luz del sol proyecta sombras**

**El crepusculo esta cambiando de color**

**El mudo esta borroso**

** Y por alguna razon te sigo amando**

** Lo se**

**¿Pero que podria hacer?**

**¿Como lo hare?**

**Que tonto**

** Yo...**

-Kyle hola - me saludo sorriendo feliz, esa es la sonrrisa que amo.

-Hola Stan - correspondi el saludo con una sonrrisa falsa.

-Hola - me saludo la maldita.

-¿Que cuentas Wendy? - intente no mirarla.

-Nada importante- la puta abraso a Stan.

-Ya veo - hice una sonrrisa torcida porque tenia tantas ganas de llorar - Tengo que irme.

-Esta bien Kyle nos vemos luego - se despidio de mi un poco confundido por mi reaccion.

Solo sali corriendo al baño. Me enserre en uno y deje que mis lagrimas flulleran lentamente. No podia dejar que alguien me viera asi. Si alguien se enteraba sabrian que tengo este sentimeinto por Stan.

Durante años me negue a aceptar mis sentimentos por Stan porque sabia que me trairian problemas pero a los 12 años no pude seguir engañandome por esto. Nunca le eh dicho a nadie sobre esto ya que sabia que mis padres no aceptarian tener un hijo gay y que todo el mundo se vurlaria de mi, en especial Cartman, y lo mas importante Stan no quirria ser mi amigo ademas desde hace mucho el a estado enamorado de Wendy.

-Es absurdo que este llorando por esto, si yo se a la perfeccion que Stan jamas podria amarme. Mierda ¿porque carajo las jodidas lagrimas no se detinen?

Luego eschuche que sono el timbre para la primera clase y me seque las lagrimas para irme a mi clase antes de que me metiera en prblemas. Olvide mencionar que me gradue con honores de la secundaria de South Park por sacar el mejor promedio.

Cuando entre al salon todo fue normal a ecepcion de que Stan y Wendy no estaban.

-Bien chicos hoy vamos a estudiar la ley de la gravedad ¿quien sabe quien fue quien establecio la teoria de la gravedad? - la maestra de fisica busco con la mirada a alguien a quien preguntarle, lamentablemente ese tuve que ser yo - Perfecto Kyle el mejor estudiante de la clase.

-Eh- pues - no podia concentrarme por lo que vi afuera del salon; a Stan abrasandoa a Wendy con cariño - Yo tengo que ir al baño - sali corriendo del salon ignarando a Stan intentando contener las lagrimas que querian salir en cascada.

Sali del edificio para llorar de forma plena.

-No puedo contener mi dolor - llore terriblemente.

-El amor es una guerra - escuche la voz de una chica desconosida.

-¿Quien eres? - le pregunte secando mis lagrimas.

-Soy Tsuki Kagamine de la secundaria de South Park - me respondio la chica.

-Deberias estar en la escuela - le dije.

-Me regresaron por llegar tarde y ademas le dije al director que le escuela es una mierda y no tenia a donde ir sin que mis padres me bieran asi que entre aqui- dijo - Pero no es importante , escuche a alguien llorar y vi que eras tu Kyle Broflovski.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunte asustado.

-Tu foto esta en el cadro de honor - señalo - Pero te dare un consejo de amor.

-¿Una niña de 13 años me ba a dar un consejo de amor? - cuestione.

-Calla y mejor escucha; amor es guerra pero una guerra a muerte donde el que no se inbolucra muere ¿me entiendes? tienes que acabar y descuartisar con tus enemigos por el amor de esa persona antes de que te ganen.

-Pero dice que si amas algo dejalo ir y no quiero ser egoista impidiendole ser feliz.

-¿Tu eres feliz al verlo con otra persona?

-Realmente me duele verlo con alguien mas.

-Entonces levantate y busca hacerlo feliz tu mismo para que sonrria junto a ti.

-¿Como?

-¿Tengo que repetirtelo? derrota a tus enemigos y muestrale que tu amor por el es infinito.

-¿Esta bien hacerle caso a una niña de 13 años? ¿Como crees que pueda ganarle a ella? y lo mas importante ¿como sabes que es un chico y no una chica?

-Pues digamos que soy cercana a quien controla este univeso.

-Esta bien como diga.

-Basta de hablar de mi, ¡toma tu megafono y declarale la guerra a esa chica por el amor de el!

-¡Si lo hare! ¡Yo ganare esta batalla! ¡Stanly Marsh sera mio! - grite entusiasmado.

-¡Haci se habla!

-¡Declarare la guerra! - grite decidido.

** Empecemos**

** Esto es una guerra**

** ¿Como puedo verte feliz con otra persona?**

** Este sincero amor**

**Es un pecado**

** Te mostrare como me siento**

-Perfeco.

-¡Niña que estas haciendo aqui! - un maestro se percato que ella no era de la escuela.

-¡Adios tengo que irme! - sale corriendo - ¡Recuerda el amor es una guerra!

La niña corrio y no supe mas. Sabia que este seria el comienzo de la guerra por el amor de Stan y que deberia enfrentarme a la puta de Wendy pero no estaba asustado.

Entre de regreso al salon sin un solo rastro de lagrimas. Voltie a ver a Stan y le sonrrei.

En el almuerso fui a buscar a Wendy y por fortuna la encontre.

-Wendy tengo que hablar contigo - me diriji a ella.

-Seguro Kyle - respondio.

-Pero tiene que ser en privado - dije seriamente.

-¿Porque? -pregunto confundida.

-Tu solo sigueme - la lleve el patio.

-¿De que quieres hablarme Kyle? - pregunto.

-Sobre Stan - respondi - Se que aun intentas volver con el.

-Si pero eso es asunto mio y de Stan ¿tu que tienes que ver? - volvio a preguntar.

-Yo amo a Stan.

-¿Que? - dijo sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-P-ero tu eres un chico y Stan tambien eso te hace gay - tartamudeo.

-Lo se y no me rendire hasta que Stan sea mio.

-No lo creo, Stan no es gay el quiere tetas como las mias - dijo Wendy con tono odioso.

-No me importa no me rendire hasta ver a Stan sonrreir junto a mi - me pose junto a ella.

-Has lo que quieras pero no me ganares marica y no me rendire tan facil - me miro con sonrrisa maligna.

-Entonces esto es la guerra TE DECLARO LA GUERRA WENDY TESTABURGUER.

-Acepto - me dio la mano.

**CONTINUARA...**

Les dire que solo planeo hacer dos capitulo o tres maximo.


End file.
